(Family Crisis' The Series) Baby's Firsts: Teething
by AmeHimeTori
Summary: I compiled a large amount of Naruto fics' on my PC. So i plan to post them one by one. Hope you enjoy! BTW, It hasn't be Beta'ed. Summary: Naruto's chubby little cheeks were flushed, fat hot tears rolling down his face as he hiccuped softly into Kushina's shoulder. "It's okay. You're alright." ...Read & Review! I'll give you cookies?


_(A/N: Aight! Here's a little blurb of fluffy goodness. Enjoy~! Oh! |\/[)!¡!¡!¡ I plan on writing a bunch of one shots in the near future~! Look forward to it! R&amp;R!)_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden; Kishi-Sensei does.)_

**Family Crisis'.**

**Baby's Firsts: **_**Teething**_**.**

_**(P.S: Has not been Beta-ed.)**_

_**OoOoO**_

_"Naru-chan. Naru-chan can you say Dada?" Minato cooed bouncing the infant softly in his arms. Sky blue irises stared up at identical replicas, as Minato sat back in his office chair. "Dahh!" Naruto gurgled happily, hands waving around excitedly. _

_"Close enough." Minato smiled giddily down at his son, he was just so adorable! Minato's mood dampened as a tired sigh escaped his mouth, his eyes traveling across the room, he now found this task particularly hard with his desk being covered with immensely huge stacks of paperwork. _

_Oh how he wished to take the day off and spend it with his lovely wife and son. Naruto blabbered softly to himself as he examined his hands with great interest. The baby suddenly thrust his hand and fingers straight into Minato's slightly opened mouth as he turned back to his work. Minato spluttered pulling Naruto's wet with saliva hand out, a look of surprise etched across his face. _

_"N-naruto?! What was that?" Naruto's face fell. His lip quivered silently, eyes brimming with tears. Minato's eyes widened, he wasn't... A soft sound oddly like a sob pushed out his throat. He was! A loud wailing noise erupted from the baby. _

_Tears streaming down his chubby red cheeks, Minato rushed into action. "Naru-chan! No! It's okay! Daddy's not mad!" He yelped bouncing the boy up and down, trying to comfort him. When his whining persisted, Minato jumped to his feet. Moving around the room, he hefted the baby up higher in his arms. _

_Naruto's head swung back, causing the unprepared father to curse as he struggled to keep the boy from tumbling out of his hold. "Wahhhhh!" Minato felt his eyes water slightly as he held Naruto close. And with a last weary glance over at his swamped desk, he flashed out of his office. _

_He landed in his son's baby blue painted room. Minato stumbled as he headed for the door and out into the hall. "Kushina?!" He called, almost yelling as to be heard over Naruto's persistent crying. "What?! What's wrong with my baby?!" Kushina yelled rushing into the hall, a flipper clutched in her hand. "He won't stop." Kushina dropped the flipper, reaching up for the baby as he wailed. _

"_Naru-chan? What's wrong baby?" She panicked, checking him from head to toe for some sort of cause. Naruto continued to scream, his fist clenched tightly as he gnawed on it. Minato scooped up the spatula from off the floor, placing it hurriedly on the table in the hall they stood in. Kushina whipped his cheeks as the hot tears rolled down them._

"_What's wrong with him?" Kushina whimpered bouncing him slightly. Minato shook his head, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind Naruto's ear. "I don't know. He keeps doing that." Minato gestured with his hand at the boy, whose fist was being mashed between his gums. "Has he been this warm all day?" She questioned, testing his temperature. _

"_I don't know. He was a little feverish when you brought him, but after his nap he was fine for a while." Minato's stomach dropped, what could be wrong with their baby? Kushina frowned, leaning Naruto's head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. "I'm really worried. Maybe we should call Mikoto and ask her." She muttered nuzzling her sobbing baby's head. _

"_Alright. I'm be back in a flash." And he was gone. Kushina sighed, as she ventured into Naruto's room. "WAHHH!" he screamed. Kushina grabbed his pacifier and gave it to him. Naruto's crying calmed, as he sucked furiously on it. "What is wrong with you, Naru-chan?" _

_OoOoO _

_**~END.~**_

_(A/N: So? What'd you guys think?! Review! Please?!)_


End file.
